One More Time
by It's The Fear
Summary: One Shot. Chris Redfield returned from Rockford Island days ago. He's faced the undead, the death of friends, and betrayal to boot. So why is it so hard to just make a simple phone call? Jill/Chris


**Before you guys get to reading this fanfiction, there are just a few things I would like you to know about this story, and try to keep in mind throughout reading.**

**This story was written in 2005, and you can definitely tell that it was written a long time ago as it is definitely not my best piece. (Not that I'm saying my writing now is perfect, by any means.) I did scan over it a few times, and fixed what I could without rewriting the entire fic. So forgive me if it doesn't flow as well as my others may. I do apologize for that ahead of time though.**

**Secondly, for reasons unknown, my Word program was acting up when I was trying to edit this story. So if there are a few spelling or grammar errors (which there shouldn't be because I tried to fix them all) that's why.**

**Lastly, remember that this fic was written in 2005. So anything that may not make sense because since then we've seen the release of RE4, RE5, Umbrella Chronicles, and the Darkside Chronicles, remember that it may have made sense back then.**

**Please, remember to leave a review! They're always greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chris Redfield eyed the silver phone beside him, his deep blue eyes focused intensely on the silent machine. He couldn't understand what was so hard about picking up the phone, dialing a simple number and having a conversation with her. Why couldn't he do it? He had faced difficult missions in the air force, Wesker, and even the undead without feeling the least bit nervous. But when it came to her, it was completely different.

When it came down to it, Jill Valentine was like no woman he had ever encountered before. Whenever she was near him, he couldn't help but stare at her and completely forget everything else that he was doing at that time. He began to imagine the way she would smile and gently tuck her chestnut hair behind her ear, how she was so brave even in the most dangerous situations, and he couldn't help but smile. That was Jill Valentine.

They were just beginning to get close, her and Chris. And then he abruptly left when Leon informed him of Claire's situation at Rockfort Island. She hadn't heard from him since. The thought of giving him a call hadn't left Jill's mind for the past few days, but she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone and call him. There was no way she was going to be the weak one and go running to him just because she hadn't heard from him in several days. But…what if something happened to him while he was getting Claire? What if that's why he hadn't called yet?

Jill bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the phone. That's it; she was going to call him. She just had to think of it as a friend concerned for her friend's safety, and not someone being clingy.

She let out a sigh and walked over to the phone that sat on a small table beside her couch. As she bent down to pick it up, it started ringing and nearly gave her a heart attack. Other than the rain pounding against her windows and the brief thunder from the sky, her apartment had been completely silent for the past few hours. Picking up the phone, she took a seat on the couch and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Jill?"

She couldn't believe it. It was Chris. What perfect timing. "Chris, hi. How are you? Is Claire okay?"

"She's fine. She's just spending a few days with Leon; she was pretty upset. And as for me, I'm okay. A bit bored though, since there isn't much to do outside because of all the rain."

"I'm sorry; would you rather have the sun out with its best friend heat?"

She heard a chuckle come from the other end of the phone and found herself smiling. How she missed the sound of his laugh. The past several days seemed like years, probably mostly because she had no clue as to whether Chris was even alive or not.

"I guess you've got a point there." He said before silence came between the two friends.

Both of them sat, waiting for the other to break the silence that had suddenly reared its ugly face. Jill played with her phones cord, and waited to hear Chris voice in her ear. Unfortunately, Chris was doing the same.

"So what are you-" Chris said at the exact same time Jill said "What have you-"

Both of them shared an uncomfortable laugh in unison after hearing them both say something at the same time.

"You go first." She told him.

"Okay. Um…actually I just wanted to know what you were doing today."

Jill felt her heart skip a beat at his question. So there was no guarantee that Chris wanted to hang out with her or anything, but at least it gave her some hope. "Nothing, why?"

"You want to come over and maybe watch a movie, or just hang out?" He tried to make it sound as casual and easy to say as he could, but he had a feeling Jill could tell that he practically had to force the question out.

She smiled before answering. "Sure. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Whenever you can is fine with me."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few hours, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit Jill."

Saying goodbye, she hung up the phone and found herself sitting in the silence that was her apartment again. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Jill!" Chris let out, jumping up from the poor excuse for a bed in the cell Wesker had thrown him in._

_"Sorry about the wait." She said smiling._

_"So everything's taken care of?"_

_"Well almost. Now let's get the hell out of here."_

Knocking at his front door pulled Chris away from his thoughts, and he found himself gazing out the window, looking at the drenched streets of New York City. Turning away from the glass, Chris made his way towards his front door. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her standing before him. Her hair was damp and clung to the side of her face tightly, and only seemed to bring out her sapphire eyes.

"Hey. Come on in."

Making her way into his apartment, she looked around to see it was just as messy as it had always been. Heaps of clothes covered random spots of his apartment floor, along with shoes and the occasional video game box. She smiled to herself as she took her jacket off and hung it up next to Chris'.

"I can see where Claire gets her neatness from." She said sarcastically.

"I started cleaning, but then I kind of got lost while looking outside my window. And well, here we are now."

"I can see that." She laughed slightly, taking a seat on his couch, soon followed by Chris as he sat next to her. "You know, I could never quite understand how you Redfields got to be so damn messy. I mean, Claire's place looks exactly like yours."

"Hey now, I'm a guy, I'm allowed to be messy. Claire is just lazy."

"I'm pretty sure Claire would kick your ass if she ever heard you call her lazy."

"Probably." There was a pause and shifty eyes before Chris spoke again. "Don't tell her."

"Why? It's been a while since I saw some good old Redfield sibling fights."

"It's also been a while since I participated in a good old Valentine/Redfield fight." Chris growled, jumping at his friend.

Jill let out a squeal as Chris tackled her, pushing her down on the couch as he tried to tickle her. That was one thing about Jill that Chris adored, she hated to be tickled.

"No, Chris stop!" She let out between laughs as she tried to catch his hands before they made contact with her sides.

In an attempt to stop her from interfering with his tickling, Chris managed to grab a hold of her hands. Once he did, he held them in place above her head and found himself looking down at her as both their smiles slowly began to disappear from their faces. In all the excitement, Chris didn't realize that he was sitting over Jill's small frame. In fact, he was so caught up in the deep staring that they had going on that he didn't notice that for a while.

Jill felt his strong hands hold her wrists down without causing any pain. But even if he had been, she probably wouldn't have noticed. Everything around them and every problem in the world that she had on her shoulder since she walked through that door was gone, and the only thing that remained was her and Chris. The feeling of his knees against the outside of her waist just felt so right. The longer she stared at him, the more she wanted to be with him.

Lifting her head up as much as she could, she waited as Chris brought his head down to her level. Still maintaining his grip on her small wrists, his lips found hers hungrily.

Running her tongue along his lips imploringly, she felt Chris smile against her lips as he accepted her request. The taste of Jill was nothing like he had expected, it was so much better than he ever could have thought it would be. Chris found his grip around Jill's wrists diminishing as their tongues continued to explore one another's mouths, barely taking the time to breathe. He felt Jill's gently hands rest on his cheeks as his hands rested on the couch on either side of her head to support him. Jill couldn't help but smile as she felt his rough beard on his face, a simple feeling that she seemed to crave for so long. Finally, Chris needed to take a breath. Pulling away from Jill's face, they both panted as they stared into each other's calm blue eyes.

"Chris, I-I have to go." She said suddenly, pushing him off her.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, getting up and watching her as she took her jacket and made her way to his door.

"Nothing. I just--I have to go." She said again, fighting back the tears that were beginning to swell up in her eyes.

Closing the door behind her, Chris let himself fall back onto the couch and found himself staring at the black TV screen. Why would she leave?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jill didn't sleep well that night. She kept tossing and turning, thinking of the short kiss that she shared with Chris. For so long she imagined what it would be like to kiss him. And when it finally happens, she runs away. Why?

She couldn't even answer that simple question as it ran through her head for hours. It was getting late, and she knew that sleep would be a good thing to do, but she just couldn't calm herself down enough to get some shut eye. But of course, she would have no such luck, at least not tonight.

The sudden burst of the phone's ringing startled Jill and made her reach out for it instantly, not wanting to hear its loud noise anymore than she had to. "Hello?"

"Jill?" Claire asked on the other end.

"Claire? Are you alright?" Why was it every time she picked up a phone she feared for the worst?

"I should ask you that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Chris kissed you and you left? I thought you liked him!"

"…I do."

"Then why'd you run away?"

Jill didn't say anything. She opened her mouth to respond, but found that nothing came out. She couldn't answer that, she didn't know how. She wished there was an answer for that, but there really wasn't. At least, not now.

When Claire heard nothing from the other woman, she pressed on, "Jill, I know he likes you, just give him a chance. God, why do I always have to be the adult around here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

After returning with his little sister from Rockford Island, Chris had looked at it as a sign from God that he had better let his feelings for Jill be known. He must have survived two zombie adventures for a reason.

"Yeah, to take care of Claire." He reminded himself.

That was obvious, but there had to be something else, someone else. That someone was Jill. She also survived zombies twice, when essentially most of the S.T.A.R.S. team had died. How could she and Chris have survived?

"Don't forget Barry and Wesker."

He felt his eyebrows squeeze together at the thought of Wesker. That jerk-off had better be dead for what he did to his fallen comrades and Claire.

Chris found it hard to look away from the darkness of the night that was outside his window. His thoughts seemed to be so far away as he sat in his trance. So when there was sudden pounding on the door, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the exit of his bedroom. Pushing himself off the side of his bed, he made his way towards the front door, all the while wondering who it could be so late at night. When he opened the door, the person standing in front of him gave him both a shock and surprise.

"Jill?"

Walking up to him, Jill pulled him down to her height and brought his lips to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pushing her way into his apartment, she slammed the door shut with her foot, not removing her lips from Chris' for a second. She felt his hands wrap themselves around her waist as her tongue played with his, taking in the taste of Chris Redfield once again. Pulling away from her face only a few inches, Chris whispered to her before he let her continue. "Why don't we…go to my room and finish this up?" He asked breathlessly, a sly smile appearing on his face.

Jill smiled and walked closely behind him as she followed him to his bedroom. As soon as they got there, he turned around to face her again, where he was met by her hands as they pushed him back onto his bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched Jill as she straddles his waist.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, Jill's mouth found Chris' again and continued their lip lock. She felt his warm, large hands slowly make their way up her bare leg, inching towards the hem of her skirt slowly. She let out a soft moan in Chris' mouth when he reached her most sensitive spot. A shiver ran through her body as Chris' steady finger began to stoke her. His gentle rhythm began to speed up as she grew more excited on top of him. She had never been this worked up before, and judging from the budge that was gradually swelling up in his pants, he was getting pretty hot and heavy too.

Before Jill could reach her climax, Chris removed his damp finger from over her panties and slowly let his hands wrap themselves around her t-shirt. Another shiver coursed through her when she felt his hot hands reach up her shirt, lifting it up over their head and allowing their lips to part until the material was off. Tossing it aside and onto the floor, Chris hungrily attacked Jill's lips, his hands now working at her bra.

Unfortunately, the bra was definitely not one of Chris' fields of expertise. His fingers fumbled with the lacey fabric as he struggled with it. Jill couldn't help but let out a laugh in his mouth when she realized that he was having problems. What was it with men and bras? It wasn't as if it was rocket science.

After a few more moments of enjoying his failure, she reached around to relieve him from his war with the hooks. Once she unhooked it, Chris' hands slipped the straps off her shoulders and threw the garment aside as well. He took a hold of her perfect breasts and listened to her moans as they continued, letting out small gasps of his own when she began grinding over his crotch, her tongue still stuck in his mouth.

Reaching down to his belt, Jill tore it off and let it fall beside him on the bed as she hurried to get his pants off. Pushing them down to his ankles and then kicking them off, Chris lifted up his arms and let Jill take off his shirt, revealing his perfect chest. Running her fingertips along his washboard abs, she felt the heat rise around her. Or was it just her?

Chris' hands unzipped her skirt, and she stood on her knees as he pulled it down, along with her silk panties. She managed to drop her skirt and panties on the floor together before moving to work on Chris' boxers.

Having Jill on top all this time was fun and all, but Chris wanted to at least struggle for dominance. Grabbing a hold of her shoulders, he pushed her over so she was under him. She struggled slightly to be on top, but he just smiled evilly, not allowing her to make the change.

"Damn you." She whispered.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd say 'fuck you' and then I'd say 'go right ahead'."

Jill laughed, her calm eyes stuck on his. The smile slowly disappeared from Chris' face when he felt her smooth legs wrap themselves around his. Putting his hands in position by her side, Chris thrust himself into Jill's moist opening. Feeling herself opening for his swollen member made a jolt run through Jill; it was a feeling that, unfortunately, she hadn't felt in a while.

Grabbing onto a bed post, Jill tilted her hips upward, allowing Chris to push farther into her. The heat was getting more intense, almost unbearable as Jill let out moans of approval. Hearing Jill make those noises, and feeling her enveloping him so tightly made it near impossible for Chris to hold on. After a few short moments, he felt himself give into the feeling that was taking over his body, and let go of everything he was holding in.

Arching her back, Jill cried out in bliss as the warm feeling of Chris' release ran into her small body, while Chris threw his head back and allowed himself to reach his well deserved climax. The feel of him letting go inside of her drove her to her own orgasm nearly instantly. She cried out his name as her body shuddered and rocked underneath his.

After a few seconds, he withdrew himself from Jill and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her "I'm sorry we didn't do this earlier." Chris chuckled, tucking a loose strand of damp hair behind Jill's ear.

"So am I."

There was a silence as he hugged Jill, resting his head on top of hers.

"Oh by the way, Claire says hi."


End file.
